Tenggelam
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Nakahara Chuuya tidak menyangka bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan tenggelam di sungai bersama Dazai Osamu. [Soukoku] [My first Fanfiction in BSD] [Enjoy it] [Ujian membuatku gila]


_Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa35_

 _Bungou Stray Dogs fanfiction._

 _Created by : IvyEvad9_

 _Tenggelam._

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun layu yang ada di atas tanah. Seorang laki-laki berjalan pelan sambil merapatkan jasnya. "Dingin," ucapnya mengigil. Matanya menatap biru langit yang kini tidak bersih lagi. Awan-awan suci bersatu menjadi gelap, menandakan hujan deras akan segera turun.

Laki-laki bertubuh kecil ini bersin sesaat, kemudian mempercepat langkah kakinya. Idenya untuk berjalan-jalan hari ini ternyata tidak didukung oleh Dewa Hujan. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berteduh sejenak.

Mafia juga butuh istirahat, ucapnya dalam hati saat dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian. Melupakan sejenak masalah dan dosa-dosa yang ada di tempat kerjanya, dia juga seorang manusia.

Topi yang kapan saja bisa terbang akibat angin dipegangnya erat, kecintaannya kepada sebuah topi membuat laki-laki mungil itu tampak lucu diamati.

"Ah!"

Baru saja dia ingin mengambil ponselnya, topinya sudah terbang. Nakahara Chuuya refleks menggunakan kemampuannya untuk terbang mengambil topi kesayangannya. Topi itu sangat berharga, dia tidak ingin kehilangan topi itu.

"Mama, lihat dia terbang."

Satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut anak kecil membuatnya tersentak kaget. Kemampuannya langsung dinon-aktifkan dan dia baru sadar jika dia masih di udara.

"HUWA!"

Teriakannya menggema, apalagi melihat bahwa di bawahnya bukan daratan, melainkan suatu perairan.

Sebuah sungai.

Sekilas, Chuuya teringat mantan rekan bodohnya yang selalu berusaha bunuh diri ketika menemukan sungai dengan air jernih.

BYUURR!

Kira-kira dimanakah rekannya itu sekarang?

Apakah sudah berada di alam sana? Atau pergi kemana?

 **"Hoiy, Dazai. Cepat selesaikan mandimu itu! Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini!"**

 **"Mandi katamu? Aku tidak jadi menenggelamkan diri karena teriakanmu!"**

 **"Apa?! Aku tidak mendengarmu!"**

 **"Ayo bunuh diri bersama, Chuuya!"**

 **"Tidak mau! Kau gila? Mati saja sendiri! Kalau bisa, matilah di tanganku!"**

 **"Ayo bunuh diri!"**

 **"Gila!"**

 **"Suatu saat nanti, lihatlah." Laki-laki itu tersenyum nakal. "Kau akan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri bersamaku, Chuuya. Kita berdua akan tenggelam di sungai ini. Suatu hari nanti..."**

 **"Apa kau gila? Cepatlah kembali, Bodoh. Kau bisa masuk angin."**

Chuuya meremehkan perkataan Dazai Osamu.

Gelap. Dingin. Sesak.

Chuuya berusaha mencari udara. Kenapa kekuatannya tidak bisa diandalkan di saat seperti ini? Apa yang tengah dia raih?

Tolong aku.

Chuuya ingin berteriak. Dia tidak ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin ditertawakan oleh rekannya nanti. Dia masih memiliki harga diri.

Tolong-

Badannya melemas, kekuatannya seolah ditarik oleh air. Jika dia biasanya mampu memanipulasi gravitasi, kini gravitasi memanipulasi dirinya. Berat sekali, dia tenggelam.

Daratan semakin jauh di depan mata. Apakah ini yang namanya karma? Mata Chuuya memberat. Dia ingin tidur...

"Halo, Chuuya."

Matanya kembali terbuka lebar. Dazai Osamu tengah tersenyum jahil di depannya. Bertepuk tangan melihat rekannya yang tenggelam di bawah sana.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan suatu hari nanti kau akan bunuh diri bersamaku?"

Chuuya berhalusinasi, dia sangat yakin itu. Kenapa Dazai bisa berbicara di dalam air? Apakah ini salah satu kemampuannya?

Ah, Chuuya tahu alasan mengapa kekuatannya tidak bisa diaktifkan. Ada Dazai disana, menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Kau membunuhku, Brengsek."

Dazai tertawa.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bunuh diri ganda bersama seorang gadis cantik."

Chuuya kesal. Tapi dia juga lelah. Terlalu malas menghadapi musuh sekaligus mantan rekannya.

"Ada apa, Chuuya? Kau ingin mati duluan?"

Chuuya tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dazai..., kau memang brengsek. Semuanya dikatakannya dari dalam hati.

Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek.

"Chuuya."

Dazai brengsek.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebelum kita mati."

Aku tidak ingin mati bersamamu.

"Terimakasih, Chuuya."

Terimakasih untuk apa?

"Terimakasih atas segalanya."

Dasar brengsek.

"Terimakasih."

Di dalam dinginnya air yang menusuk tulang, pelukan dari seorang Dazai Osamu justru lebih menusuk jiwanya hingga laki-laki bertubuh mungil ini bisa kehilangan nyawa.

.

"Ohok!"

Apakah dia ... bermimpi?

Seorang Nakahara Chuuya bermimpi tentang Dazai Osamu?

Yang benar saja. Dia tidak akan bermimpi tentang si brengsek itu.

Itu ...kenyataan.

"Oh, Rekan Tercintaku~ Maafkanlah aku yang tidak bisa selalu menemanimu di akhir ajalmu~ Ayolah, kembalilah padaku~ Tetapi, itu sudah tidak bisa lagi~ Ahh! Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, wahai temanku! Aku akan selalu mengingatmu~ Tapi bohong sih."

Bukan Dazai jika dia tidak jahil. Topi kesayangan Chuuya dia mainkan dengan tidak elitnya, kemudian dia meletakkan tepat di wajah Chuuya.

"Beristirahatlah dengan damai, Nakahara Chuuya...," ujarnya dramatis.

"Aku belum mati, oi!"

Chuuya langsung bangun menendang tubuh Dazai membuat si empunya tubuh jatuh terguling tercebur ke dalam sungai.

Chuuya berbatuk sejenak. Seluruh tubuhnya basah karena air. Dia melihat sekeliling, dia hanya dapat melihat jembatan dan sungai. Jadi yang dari tadi bukanlah mimpi?

Dazai...menyelamatkannya?

Dia pasti berhalusinasi.

"Ohok, ohok, ohok!"

Dazai batuk dramatis membuat Chuuya jijik sendiri.

"Kau...menyelamatkanku?"

Dazai terdiam mendengar satu ucapan dari Chuuya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Untuk apa, katamu?" Dazai mengulang pertanyaan Chuuya. "Aku hanya kebetulan melakukan bunuh diri disini dan melihat seseorang bertubuh mungil yang tengah melakukan bunuh diri juga. Ah, kukira aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis cantik dan ternyata itu kau, Chuuya. Kau membuatku sungguh kecewa."

"Aku tidak melakukan bunuh diri, Bodoh! Aku hanya mengambil topiku dan aku tiba-tiba terjatuh ke dalam sungai..." Chuuya berpikir negatif. "Jangan katakan kalau kau sengaja menetralkan kekuatanku agar aku tenggelam di sungai ini!"

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuanku jika aku tidak menyentuhmu, Chuuya."

"Kau melakukannya di dalam sungai!"

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Yang kulihat adalah pemandangan dimana Nakahara Chuuya nyaris tenggelam meminta tolong dan itu lucu sekali! Aku menikmatinya. Terimakasih. Lalu, lima menit setelah kau benar-benar lenyap, aku baru mengangkatmu. Sungai itu dangkal, kau terlalu dramatis, Chuuya. Kau tidak bisa berenang?"

"Berisik!"

Chuuya berdiri tegap. "Menyebalkan! Aku tidak ingin berhutang budi padamu karena kau menyelamatkanku! Tch, katakan apa maumu biar kita impas, lalu aku bisa pulang dengan tenang!"

"Seenaknya saja."

"Tch, aku serius, Dazai! Aku ingin pulang!"

"Kalau aku bilang bunuh diri bersama, kau pasti tidak mau."

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau, Bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu," Dazai tersenyum jahil, "cium bibirku."

Chuuya melongo, "Kau... GILA! KAU GILA!"

Dazai menutup telinga, dia tidak ingin tuli karena teriakan si pendek.

"Yang lain! Aku juga tidak mau itu!"

"Eits, eits, tidak ada penolakan kedua. Aku sudah memberi toleransi pada permintaan pertama."

"Aku tetap tidak mau!"

"Hm~ Hm~ Hm~"

"Argh!"

"Chuuya, Chuuya, Chuuya~"

Chuuya menggertakan gigi. Kesal, dia benar-benar kesal.

Dia menghela napas sejenak.

"K-Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menunduk, Bodoh?!"

Dazai sedikit terkejut, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah! Aku lupa kau itu pendek."

"HOIY!"

Chuuya menahan diri agar tidak menendang Dazai.

"Cepatlah agar aku bisa pulang. Aku bisa mati lama-lama di dekatmu."

"Kalau begitu, cepat lakukan~"

"Menunduk, Bodoh!"

Dazai membuat pose berpikir, "Aku menunduk? Tidak, kenapa pula aku yang menunduk? Dari jauh, aku seperti menungging ketika dicium. Tidak, tidak! Itu tidak elit!"

"Kalau begitu cukup menunduk saja!"

Dazai tersenyum.

"Tidak mau~"

Tali kesabaran Chuuya nyaris putus, tetapi tidak jadi.

"Ayo," Dazai tersenyum lebar ketika dia berlutut di depan Chuuya.

"Hoiy, kau meremehkanku. KAU MEREMEHKANKU!"

"Kau capek mendongak? Giliranmu menunduk."

"Kenapa aku yang menunduk?!"

"Aku kasihan padamu, aku merasakan sakitnya menjadi pendek ketika berlutut di depanmu, Chuuya."

"Kau-"

"Cium aku."

Chuuya memerah sekilas.

Bibir itu dikecupnya pelan.

"Mmh,"

Dazai tersenyum dalam hati. Chuuya menjadi penurut untuk kali ini saja.

"Kerja bagus, Chuuya..."

-END-

Gila. Aku menulis apa?!

Fanfiction pertama di fandom Bungou Stray Dogs! Selamat menikmati~ Terimakasih sudah mau membaca~


End file.
